La Profecía Pokémon
by BlackAuraWolf
Summary: ¿Te as preguntado como sería la vida si el mundo cambiara de la noche a la mañana justo el día en que se profetizo su fin? Pues si quieres saber la respuesta, entra y lee mi primera historia aquí. Personaje principal de la historia: Aarón. ¡Aparece en el anime, manga o juegos? No.
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO PARTE 1**

_**Europa, 21 Diciembre 2012, 3:30p.m.**_

Un gran numero de científicos se encontraban preparando los últimos detalles antes de activar una enorme maquina que recrearía el big bang a escala, permitiéndoles estudiar la más famosa teoría de la creación del universo, pensando en cambiar la vida como la conocemos. No tenia idea de cuan cierto era eso, pero no exactamente de la forma que ellos creían.

Finalmente, llego el momento de echarla andar. Todo parecía salir a la perfección, asta que la energía comenzó a desbordarse. Trataron de controlarla sin éxito. La energía se libero en forma de una resplandeciente luz blanca que rodeo la Tierra por completo y que atravesó toda barrera llegando al núcleo del planeta sin problema.

Cuando la luz seso, el hombre en general se quedo sorprendido: por lógica hubo una gran cantidad de accidentes vehiculares, unos más graves que otros, pero eso solo era la punta del iceberg.

Varios humanos sufrieron mutaciones leves, cambiándoles el color de los ojos y el cabello y volviéndose más esbeltos, fuertes y veloces. La energía parecía haber expulsado la contaminación, por lo que el mundo estaba puro. Pero el más grande cambio lo sufrieron los animales, convirtiéndose en unas extrañas criaturas con habilidades y poderes sorprendentes. Para muchos, fueron irreconocibles, pero otros, lo reconocieron en el acto.

Los científicos, sin saberlo de primera mano, cumplieron la profecía de los Mayas: el ciclo del mundo conocido como Tierra acabo, dándole paso a su sucesor. Comenzó un ciclo nuevo:

¡El ciclo del mundo de los pokémon!

**Black´s POV**

Todo parecía normal en el último día de clases del año, el viernes 21 de Diciembre del 2012. La escuela y el pueblo mismo se veían desolados, lo más probable era que tenían miedo a la profecía Maya. Me reí mentalmente mientras caminaba con mis amigos rumbo a la plaza.

Yo no me preocupaba, ni mis amigos, pues sabíamos que no era el fin del mundo, solo el del ciclo de las Mayas.

Mis amigos son Aloone, Marcus y Emanuel, apodados Alucard, Haback y Mane respectivamente.

Aloone era un chico con ligeros problemas de peso, con cabello negro algo largo y ojos cafés, igual que todos.

Marcus, en cambio tenía un porte fuerte, ligeramente exagerado, con el cabello negro y erizado por el gel.

Mane, por otro lado, tenia aspecto atlético. Con el cabello negro y un tanto chino.

Yo, soy de apariencia fuerte pero nada exagerado, mi cabello es castaño oscuro, siempre erizado por el gel. ¿Mi nombre? Me llamo Aarón pero me dicen Black.

Cuando los 4 estábamos en la plaza, miramos como desde el este venia una intensa luz blanca que rápido cubrió a todo el pueblo y siguió de largo.

Cuando seso, miramos con la boca abierta los cambios que algunos sufrimos, exceptuando a Mane.

Aloone ya no era gordo, había alcanzado una complexión normal. Su cabello se alargo y erizo, ahora era de color negro con un mechón blanco cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo y con un enorme mecho erizado por atrás asta la espalda media, también blanco. Sus ojos ahora eran de un brillante rojo.

Marcus ya no se veía tan exagerado, pero aun parecía fuerte. Su cabello creció y se erizo con un mecho cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Sus ojos tenían un misterioso color negro.

Yo pase de castaño a azabache, mi cabello se alargo y erizo aun más que el de mis amigos, pero no tenía un mecho enorme en la espalda. Un mecho delgado pasaba de izquierda a derecha por entre mis, ahora, ojos azules.

Curiosamente, me sentía más fuerte que antes, y parecía que no era el único al mirar las expresiones de mis amigos.

De pronto, escuchamos un ruido extraño, como si alguien dijera "Tranquill" pero no sonaba humano. Nos giramos y vimos la zona de la plaza, antes repleta de palomas, con unas aves que reconocí al instante, ¡eran varios Pidove y Tranquill! ¡Eran pokémon!

Aun con duda, mire a los puntos mas altos y cercanos y vi, como en las dos cruces del templo, había otras dos aves, vigilando a las del suelo, ¡Eran dos Unfezant, uno macho y una hembra!

Ya en la noche y cada uno en su casa, mire en las noticias con mis padres la nota que informo que un experimento fallido causo la mutación irreversible de los animales en pokémon y de algunos humanos como yo.

Informaron también sobre los múltiples accidentes, de que de alguna forma el mundo se había purificado y que se comenzaría a buscar la forma de imitar los juegos de pokémon en la vida real.

Ese fue un gran día para mí. Ansiaba el momento de volverme un entrenador pokémon y viajar, pero tendría que esperar.

Esta es mi historia y la de mis amigos durante nuestras aventuras por este mundo, ¿y saben que? Estoy seguro de que será genial.

¡Pokémon yo te elijo!

* * *

**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia aquí, no duden en comentar, me servirá para mejorar a escribir.**


	2. Todo inicia

**Hola a todos, finalmente les traigo el primer capitulo de la historia, espero sea de su agrado.**

"Dialogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

(Acción)

_(Explicación)_

**CAPITULO 1: TODO COMIENZA **

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando un hombre alto de cabello castaño, con un pantalón negro, una camisa gris y una bata blanca hasta las rodillas despendio de un auto frente a una de las preparatorias del pueblo. En su brazo derecho llevaba un portafolio rígido amarrado a él con unas esposas.

Aproximadamente un año y medio había pasado desde el llamado "Evento Pokémon" en el que los animales mutaron hasta convertirse en estas asombrosas criaturas y todo estaba listo para el inicio de las ligas en por todo el mundo.

Este hombre, era el encargado de entregar un pokémon inicial a todo aquel que ya haya cumplido los 18 años de edad en la escuela enfrente de él. Su portafolio estaba repleto de los pokémon iniciales y en su auto estaban todas las Pokédex y pokéball vacías que entregaría a cada entrenador.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al instituto, se detuvo a mirar un chico sentado a la puerta con un 3D´s en manos. Era de cabello azabache largo descontrolado que terminaba en punta con un delgado mechón entre los ojos azules. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla claro, tenis blanco con detalles en azul, una playera azul verdoso con negro de manga corta asta poco más abajo del codo con cuello asta la mitad de la garganta ajustada, una sudadera sin gorro manga corta azul abierta, unos guantes sin dedos negros con el pulgar gris y detalles azules. Un collar doble del yin yang se veía en su pecho.

"Disculpa" pregunto el adulto "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Vine por mi primer pokémon" contesto el joven con tranquilidad mientras lo volteaba a ver.

"Creo que te confundiste de hora, la entrega de pokémon es hasta dentro de dos horas" dijo el castaño con un deje de decepción.

"No me equivoque, es solo que trate de esperar en casa, pero estaba tan impaciente que no aguante y vine antes, así no seria el ultimo en recibir mi pokémon y estaría mas calmado" mientras el azabache se encontraba aun tranquilo, el de bata estaba muy sorprendido.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?" "Me llamo Aarón pero me dicen Black" "Yo soy Mateo, soy el encargado de la reserva pokémon cercana dirigida a almacenar los pokémon de los entrenadores de área y a su estudio. Yo soy quien les entregara su pokémon inicial y ya que tienes dos horas libres, ¿Me ayudarías a prepararlo todo?" tras esa pregunta, Mateo recibió un sí casi de inmediato.

Paso una hora asta que llegaron 3 alumnos más, los amigos de Black: Alucar, Haback y Mane.

Alucard vestía una chaqueta negra con revés blanco con la manga derecha hasta el codo mostrando una cicatriz que parecía ser de garras, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una bota negra y otra blanca al igual que los guantes sin dedos. Su cabello había crecido un poco más, por lo que su cola de caballo blanca terminaba en negro llegaba asta la espalda baja.

Era el único acompañado de un pokémon, un Ambipom de color negro, que su tío que trabaja en un zoológico, ahora reserva privada, le dio como Aipom después del evento pokémon, de alguna forma, su pelaje no adquirió el color típico de esa especie de pokémon.

Haback iba con un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una playera manga corta negra por debajo de una sudadera roja con detalles negros abierta. Un medallón redondo negro con plata y tenis negros.

Mane traía unas botas negras estilo militar, un pantalón de mezclilla gris, una playera manga corta azul oscuro, guantes de cuero sin dedos y una chaqueta verde abierta.

Después de otra hora, llegaron el resto de los alumnos llegando alrededor de 120 personas.

"Hola a todos, mi nombre es mateo y soy el que les entregará su pokémon inicial además de 5 pokéball vacías y su Pokédex" se presento el profesor, atrayendo la atención de todos. "podrán elegir entre las 15 distintas especies de pokémon que tengo con migo siendo 150 en total".

"Bien, el primero en elegir al suyo será Aarón quien llego hace dos horas" con esto, el mencionado casi corrió para llegar con él. "¿A cuál elijes?".

"Quiero un Cyndaquil" dijo con decisión Black, por lo visto, ya estaba seguro de cual sería su primer pokémon.

"Claro, aquí tienes" dijo Mateo con una sonrisa al pasarle una pokébola.

"Sal Cyndaquil" el azabache saco al instante a su recién recibido pokémon para saludarlo "hola amiguito, a partir de hoy seré tu entrenador, ¿Qué dices?" dijo este mientras colocaba su mano en el suelo, permitiéndole al roedor de fuego subiera a su hombro "tomaré eso como un sí".

"Eso no es todo, veras, a todos lo encargados de dar el primer pokémon nos dieron uno extra en honor a alguno especial del anime para entregarlo a el más entusiasta, aquí ese eres tú, así que toma" le informo el adulto entregándole otra pokéball, esta con una calcomanía de un rayo al frente.

Resulto ser un Pikachu en honor al de Ash, para finalizar, Mateo le entrego su Pokédex y 5 pokéball.

"Bien, el siguiente será…" "Nosotros" fue interrumpido por dos hombres vestidos por completo de negro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto Mateo con recelo mientras se llevaba una mano al bolsillo.

"Somos quienes se llevaran esos pokémon" dijo uno con altanería.

"No lo creo, ¡Sal Nidoking!" el profesor libero a su enorme pokémon tipo veneno/tierra que tomo de inmediato una pose ofensiva.

"Yo creo que sí, ¡Ve Rypherior!" "¡A pelear Abomasnow!" en repuesta, los ladrones liberaron dos enormes y poderosos pokémon.

"Nidoking usa mega cuerno en Abomasnow" ordeno el Cataño al morado pokémon que cargo contra el tipo hielo/planta con su cuerno emitiendo un brillo verde pálido.

"Abomasnow usa ventisca" "Rypherior avalancha ahora" el enorme tipo hielo abrió la boca, liberando una corriente intensa de aire frio mientras la mole de roca creaba unos enormes bloques de hielo que tomaron la corriente de impulso, resultando en un golpe critico dejando inconsciente al tipo veneno.

"Ahora, entrega los pokémon" pidió uno "amablemente".

"Ven aquí y quítamelos, si puedes" dijo Mateo tras regresar a su herido pokémon.

"Mejor que lo haga mi pokémon, Abra, tráemelas con fuerza psíquica" dijo uno mientras sacaba al pequeño pokémon psíquico que fue rodeado por un brillo azul, así como el portafolios que levito asta los ladrones.

"Muchas gracias por los pokémon, nos vemos" comenzó uno mientras se daba vuelta.

"Alto ahí" un fuerte grito los hizo voltearse para ver a un chico azabache con dos pokémon a los hombros.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunto uno "¿Tan tontos son? Quiero que devuelvan los pokémon" fue la respuesta sería de Black, causando la furia de los ladrones.

"¿Tú y cuantos más nos obligaran? Solo tienes a esas dos ratas" dijo uno de los ladrones en un inútil intento de hacerlo enojar.

"¿Eso crees?" dijo el joven metiendo una mano al bolsillo y sacando una pokéball "pokéball ve" que arrojo con fuerza a un Pidgeotto desprevenido de un árbol que fue capturado por la sorpresa. Antes de que la esfera tocara el suelo, el Pikachu se puso debajo y la envió a su entrenador con un golpe de la cola quien la atrapo en el aire.

"Sal Pidgeotto" de la esfera salió el algo abatido pokémon volador "lamento el no haberte retado, pero te necesito al 100%" esto animo al ave que se puso serio "ahora, veamos que ataques tienes" el joven le apunto con su Pokédex:

**Pokédex: **Pidgeotto, el pokémon ave. Es la forma evolucionada de Pidgey. Sobrevuela su extenso territorio en busca de presas y ataca con sus poderosas garras. Tipos: normal/vuelo. Ataques: As aéreo, ataque rápido, ataque arena.

"No está nada mal" dijo después de revisar los ataques.

"¿Esperas vencernos con esos 3 pokémon?" preguntó con uno burla.

"No, los voy a vencer con estos 4 pokémon, ¡Sal Mightyena!" a sorpresa de todos, de otra esfera libero a un can de aspecto fiero.

"¡Un momento! ¿Cómo es que tienes un pokémon en su evolución final?" dijo el otro ladrón sorprendido.

"Antes del evento pokémon era mi perro, ahora, Mightyena, Pikachu usen cola de hierro en Rypherior y Cyndaquil usa rueda de fuego, Pidgeotto as aéreo en Abomasnow ahora" grito con fuerza Black.

"Rypherior usa filo de roca" "Abomasnow ventisca de nuevo" ordenaron los ladrones. Mientras la gran mole de roca creaba alrededor de él un aro de rocas filosas que arrojo con fuerza mientras el hibrido hielo/planta volvía a generar esa poderosa corriente de aire frío.

"Esquívenlos y no paren sus ataques en ningún momento" ordeno el ojiazul. Sus pokémon obedecieron a la perfección, esquivando con gracia cada ataque enemigo y conectando sus taques una, y otra, y otra vez.

Mientras tanto, el Ambipom de Alucard se había acercado al ladrón con el portafolio sin que este se diera cuenta, pero en cuanto toco el estuche, el hombre lo descubrió y le atrapo una mano/cola.

"Libérate con puño trueno" ordeno el ojirojo a su simio, pues no le despego la vista en ningún segundo. El primate rodeo su otro puño en energía eléctrica y golpeó con fuerza a quien lo sujetaba, logrando, no solo que lo soltara, también que tres pokéball se salieran del estuche.

"Pidgeotto atrapa dos de las pokéball y tráemelas con ataque rápido" ordeno el joven entrenador a su ave que, con una estela plateada de tras, tomo las dos esferas con sus patas, que entrego a su entrenador para luego volver a atacar.

"Tráeme la ultima Ambipom" ordeno el peliblanco/negro a su pokémon quien le entrego la esfera, "Sal" de la cual salió un pequeño Turtwig.

"Necesito su ayuda" dijo el azabache mientras liberaba a los dos pokémon que resultaron ser un Oshawott y un Treecko que lo miraron un tanto confundidos "por favor, ayúdenme contra esos ladrones" pidió el chico recibiendo el asentimiento de los pokémon por lo que reviso sus ataques en la Pokédex.

**Pokédex: **Oshawott, el pokémon nutria. Ataca con la vieira de su ombligo. En cuanto para un ataque, pasa al contraataque sin dilación. Tipos: agua. Ataques: concha espada, chorro de agua, acua jet.

**Pokédex: **Treecko, el pokémon geco bosque. Las plantas de sus pies tienen púas diminutas que le permiten andar por paredes y techos. Tipos: planta. Ataques: balas semillas, destructor, ataque rápido.

"Bien, cambiemos la estrategia, Pikachu, ayuda a Cyndaquil y a Pidgeotto con cola de hierro, Mightyena usa ráfaga de bolas de sombras, Treecko balas semillas, Oshawott usa pistola de agua en Rypherior, ya" ordeno después de guardar la enciclopedia portátil. El roedor eléctrico simple mente cambio de blanco mientras la mole de roca era bombardeado por una ráfaga de semillas, un chorro de agua constante y muchas bolas de sombra, una tras otra.

Después de mucho rato en el que los enormes pokémon de los ladrones trataron de golpear a los pokémon escurridizos como moscas del chico, cayeron noqueados para disgusto de los ladrones. Pero cuando se preparaban para irse, se detuvieron al ver a los exhaustos iníciales del chico evolucionar, dejando a un Quilava, un Dewott y un Grovyle totalmente recargados.

**Pokédex: **Quilava, el pokémon volcán. Intimida a sus enemigos con el calor de sus llamas. Arde con mayor fuerza cuando va a luchar. Tipos: fuego. Ataques: lanzallamas, rueda de fuego, cabezazo.

**Pokédex: **Dewott, el pokémon superación. Gran espadachín. Utiliza sus dos vieiras con soltura al ejecutar las técnicas que aprende con una disciplina espartana. Tipos: agua. Ataques: pistola de agua, concha espada, acua jet.

**Pokédex: **Grovyle, el pokémon geco bosque. Vive en selvas frondosas. Salta de rama en rama para acercarse a sus presas. Tipos: planta. Ataques, balas semilla, ataque rápido, hoja sable.

"Adonde van" escucharon los ladrones que se voltearon para encontrarse con Alucard con sus dos pokémon "Turtwig usa hojas navajas" con un agitar de cabeza, la tortuga arrojo una ráfaga de hojas contra los ladrones provocando que soltaran el maletín, que fue atrapado por el veloz simio negro.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?" pregunto uno de ellos volteándose asía el que los derroto.

"Me llamo Aarón, pero me dicen Black" respondió con desafío el azabache.

"Yo soy Alex y el es mi hermano José" respondió el mismo ladrón mientras él y su hermano se quitaban las gafas y las gorras, mostrando unos ojos y cabellos rojos en él y su hermano cabello morado y ojos verdes "Un día de estos, tus pokémon pasaran a ser nuestros, te lo prometo" termino Alex con cierta solemnidad.

"Abra usa tele trasportación ahora" dijo José al pequeño tipo psíquico que fue rodeado por un brillo azulado para luego desaparecer los tres en un destello.

Después de esto, la ceremonia de entrega continuo, Black conservo los iníciales extra mientras que Alucard se quedaba con el Turtwig, Haback elegía un Totodile y Mane un Torchic. Después de la ceremonia, los cuatro amigos salieron en busca de pokémon para capturar para su viaje por el país que comenzara al día siguiente.

_**Esta historia continuara…**_

**Y ¿Qué tal estuvo? No duden en escribir reviews, así sabré que debo cambiar y que no, asta la próxima.**


	3. Nuevos amigos pokémon

**Hola, ya tengo listo el capitulo numero dos de esta historia, así que comencemos:**

"Dialogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

_(Explicación)_

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos.**

Los cuatro jóvenes caminaban por el pueblo seguidos de cerca por el simio de dos colas saltando de techo en techo y el ave del ojiazul por los cielos.

"¿Sabes Black? me sorprende que tu Pikachu no le moleste entrar en su pokéball" dijo de pronto Haback.

"Si, uno pensaría que al ser en honor al de Ash no soportaría estar encerrado de esa forma" aporto Alucard cierta con duda.

"Tal vez es a causa de que Black es su entrenador" dijo con burla Mane.

"O, le avergüenza estar tan cerca de alguien como tú" respondió Black con el mismo tono "Mateo me dijo que trataron de entrenarlo para que fuera así, pero lo único que no lograron fue hacer que odiaran la pokéball".

"Y, ¿A dónde vamos?" el oji rojo seguía en duda.

"Cerca de la reserva hay una zona llena de diversos pokémon y listos para ser capturados, pero esta algo lejos, tardaremos mucho en llegar a pie" respondió el oji negro con resignación.

"Además, Pidgeotto no deja de revisar los cielos y la tierra en caso de que vea uno de los pokémon que buscamos" recordó el azabache.

"Ya no hablen tanto o tardaremos más" dijo el único sin mutar mientras entraban al camino rural que deberían seguir asta la presa de Calderón, llamada así por el famoso puente de Calderón que se encontraba río debajo de la presa.

"¿Y adonde se irán ustedes mañana?" pregunto el del ave.

"Yo iré a Jalapa en Veracruz por la medalla tormenta" la idea de ir primero a un gimnasio de tipos lucha traía muy emocionado a Mane.

"Yo prefiero ir a Tuxtla Gutiérrez para obtener la medalla planicie" opino el pelinegro.

"Escuche que en Tepatitlan abra un concurso pokémon pronto, después de participar iré a Mexicali al gimnasio fantasma" Alucard era el único que seria entrenador y coordinador.

"Yo voy a ir por las medallas en el orden del juego, comenzando en Guadalajara" dijo Black.

_(En cada país se había escogido las medallas y gimnasios según una región de los juegos, y en México, el país de los cuatro, serían las medallas de Johto)._

Después de un rato más el Pidgeotto sobre sus cabezas llamo su atención y apunto de frente, parecía que había visto algo más adelante. Apresuraron el paso siguiendo al ave asta un gran árbol que había comenzado a rodear. De pronto, de entre las ramas, salió algo disparado a gran velocidad contra el Pidgeotto que lo esquivo muy apenas. Todos observaron como un Rufflet encaraba al Pidgeotto.

"Justo al que buscaba" dijo Mane emocionado, sin siquiera notar que había algo raro en el ave recién vista, pero Black empezaba a notarlo "Rufflet te reto una batalla".

El pichón de águila dejo en paz al pájaro y se planto en el suelo frente a su retador.

"Bien Torchic, yo te elijo" dijo liberando al pequeño pollo anaranjado "usa brasas" que abrió el pico lanzando unas diminutas pero constantes flamas que golpearon a su oponente. "Rápido, usa rasguño" volvió a ordenar y el polluelo corrió contra el águila y lo golpeó con las garras de su pata derecha.

Sin embargo, el pichón se recupero y voló contra el polluelo usando as aéreo, dándole un fuerte golpe que lo lanzo asía su entrenador.

"Vamos Torchic, tu puedes, usa brasas a máximo poder" el pokémon de fuego volvió a abrir el pico y las pequeñas flamas dieron en el blanco, pero en un momento, incrementaron la intensidad asta parecer casi un lanzallamas y dejar muy herido al pichón de águila.

"¡Pokéball, ve!" grito Mane al arrojar la esfera que golpeo al pokémon salvaje en la cabeza y lo absorbió. Tembló varias veces antes de emitir las chispas que marcaban una captura exitosa. "Lo logramos Torchic" felicito a su cansado pokémon mientras lo acariciaba y tomaba la pokéball de su reciente captura.

"Bien hecho, pero noté algo raro en ese Rufflet, ¿podrías sacarlo por un momento?" dijo pensativo Black confundiendo a todos. El dueño del Rufflet asintió y lo saco de la esfera, siendo rodeado por una estela de chispas para asombro de todos "¡Lo sabia, es shiny, es un pokémon brillante! Es por eso de que es café y no gris" finalizo.

"Ha, tengo un pokémon raro y ustedes no" dijo presumiendo, pero se callo cuando todos señalaron al Ambipom de Alucard.

"Como sea, continuemos" el azabache libero de una pokéball a su pokémon oscuro "Mightyena ayúdanos a encontrar a un Hoothoot y Pidgeotto busca a los otros dos" ordenó, mientras el pájaro se perdía de la vista por sobre los arboles el can comenzó a olfatear mientras lo seguían a pie con los pokémon de Mane ya guardados.

Después de un rato, el can señalo a un árbol tupido al frente.

"Perfecto, gracias Mightyena, regresa" dijo el ojiazul al guardar a su pokémon y de otra esfera sacar a su Quilava "Quilava usa cabezazo en ese árbol" que corrió a toda velocidad contra el árbol golpeándolo con fuerza con la cabeza sacudiéndolo por completo y causando que un pequeño búho cayera al suelo "todo tuyo Haback".

"Entendido" respondió este al liberar a su reptil acuático "Totodile usa mordida y luego pistola de agua" el cocodrilo corrió asía el búho aun sorprendido dándole una poderosa mordida para luego arrojarlo contra el árbol y disparar con torrente de agua contra el ave, aplastándola contra el árbol. "Pokéball ve" la esfera golpeo al noqueado plumífero capturándolo "fue muy fácil" dijo tomando su captura "buen trabajo Totodile" felicito a su pokémon que se limito a bailar de alegría.

"Claro que fue fácil Hoothoot estaba durmiendo, de haber estado despierto al 100% tu reptil no hubiera podido" dijo el oji rojo sellando su condena.

El molesto Totodile corrió asía el con las fauces abiertas y lo mordió en, este, una parte muy sensible para los hombres

"¡QUITENMELO, QUITENMELO!" gritaba con fuerza y con voz muy aguda el bi-color de cabello corriendo de un lado a otro.

Su simio cargo un golpe centrado y lo uso en el reptil para hacer que lo soltara, por desgracia para su entrenador, el lagarto se soltó en ese instante por lo que el fue el que recibió el ataque, siendo lanzado por los cielos y perdiéndose de la vista.

"De acuerdo, vamos por él" dijo Black tras una risa colectiva de mínimo 10 minutos "después de ver lo que encontró Pidgeotto" completo al ver a su ave indicándoles la dirección contraria.

Tras guardar a todos los demás pokémon, siguieron al ave en compañía del simio que no podía saber donde estaba su entrenador sin ayuda.

Mientras tanto, el extraviado joven había caído en un establo, poco a poco se fue levantando muy adolorido asta que escucho un bufido molesto, lentamente giro la cabeza a su derecha y vio un molesto Tauros mirándolo.

"Hola" saludo nervioso, por toda respuesta, el toro cargo un giga impacto y lo golpeó con toda sus fuerzas, arrojadolo por los cielos. Cuando volvió a caer, lo hizo contra un inmenso árbol sacudiéndolo por completo, y, por desgracia para él, molestando al enjambre de Beedrill que lo habitaban.

"Oh oh" dijo al notar la situación en que se había metido "aaaaaaahhhhhhhh" grito mientras corría en total pánico seguido de cerca por los insectos que atacaban con pin misil. Al poco rato, vio un río y sin dudarlo salto a el despistando a las abejas, por desgracia, era el río que pasaba por debajo del puente de Calderón y las compuertas de la presa estaban abiertas para liberar presión, siendo arrastrado por el río asta caer por la cascada que estaba al otro lado del histórico puente.

"Este si que a sido mi día de suerte" dijo adolorido con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba como podía en la orilla del río "aunque algo bueno salió de esto" continuo al ver que había caído entre un grupo de numerosos Squirtle, algunos Wartortle y escasos Blastoise.

_"Sin Ambipom no puedo retar a Blastoise y con Turtwig sin entrenamiento solo me queda retar a un Squirtle" _razono en silencio, por lo que reto al Squirtle más cercano que de inmediato se puso en posición "Turtwig yo te elijo" dijo al liberar a su tortuga.

El primero en atacar fue el Squirtle dándole un chorro de agua que, si bien no hizo gran daño, si lo despisto el tiempo suficiente para acercarse y morder al la tortuga planta.

"Vamos Turtwig, muéstrale una verdadera mordida" fue el turno del inicial de Sinnoh de morder a su rival con todas sus fuerzas "arrójalo contra un árbol y usa hojas navajas" ordeno su entrenador, por lo que obedeció y arrojo a la tortuga acuática contra el árbol y le lanzo una lluvia de hojas con filo, debilitándolo bastante.

"Pokéball ve" la esfera golpeo al pokémon salvaje absorbiéndolo, tras temblar tres veces libero las chispas que marcaban una captura exitosa "¡lo logramos!" grito con alegría mientras juntaba su pokéball, pero al girarse a su pokémon, noto como brillaba, ¡estaba evolucionando!

Tras guardar a su recién evolucionado Grotle, se giro para encarar a todas las tortugas mirándolo con ira.  
"Rayos" dicho eso, recibió un gran numero de chorros de agua, hidro bombas e hidro cañones, volviendo a ser lanzado por los cielos gritando "¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?" cayendo justo enfrente de una cueva.

"Esto ya se hizo cotidiano" dijo Alucard mientras se levantaba adolorido, de nuevo, notando la cueva enfrente de él "¿Qué me había dicho Black sobre las cuevas?" Comento mientras recordaba.

"¡A si! En ellas habitan los Zubat" tras recordarlo, tomo una roca del suelo y la arrojo dentro de la cueva con fuerza. El eco causado provoco que muchos pokémon dentro se alborotaran por el susto. Varios Geodude, Rattata y otros pokémon salieron de la cueva, entre ellos unos cuantos pequeños murciélagos de los cuales, se apresuro a retar uno.

_"Tiene colmillos grandes, eso quiere decir que es macho" _pensó mientras liberaba a su nuevo Squirtle "¿Listo para esto Squirtle?" le pregunto recibiendo un si por parte de la tortuga en su idioma.

"Bien, usa chorro de agua" dijo el de mechón blanco y la tortuga abrió su boca y disparo agua con muy buena presión lanzando al murciélago contra una piedra.

"Mordida ahora" moviéndose con toda su velocidad, conecto una fuerte mordida a su oponente dejándolo herido "pokéball ve" repitiendo el proceso, capturo un nuevo pokémon y guardo a la tortuga. Sin embargo, saco al murciélago para que le ayudara a buscar a sus amigos.

Después de un rato, se lograron reunir gracias a sus pokémon voladores. Mientras se dirigían de regreso al pueblo, hablaron de sus capturas. Resulto que Haback capturo un Bulbasaur y Mane un Poliwag.

Finalmente, legaron a la plaza y se dirigieron a sus casas para dormir excepto uno: Haback al vivir fuera del pueblo, se dirigió al centro pokémon construido para alojar a los entrenadores y coordinadores en las afueras de Zapotlanejo al igual que en el resto del país y del mundo.

Mañana comenzarían su viaje en un mismo punto con distintas direcciones. Eso sí, sin dejar de vivir aventuras.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si por que sin mensajes no se si debo corregir algo, así que dejen algunos mensajes que nada les cuesta y a mí me sirven de inspiración, asta luego.**


	4. El viaje comienza,problemas en Primavera

**Hola, ¿Están listos para el tercer capítulo?, pues a leer:**

"Dialogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

_(Explicación)_

**Capitulo 3: El viaje comienza, problemas en Primavera.**

Eran las 9 a.m. y muchos de los locales de la plaza comenzaban a abrir sus puertas. Algunas personas circulaban por el lugar, muchos de ellos, eran coordinadores y/o entrenadores que se preparaban para abordar los autobuses que los llevarían por todo el país. Entre ellos se encontraban nuestros 4 protagonistas listos para comenzar su viaje.

"Suerte en si viaje chicos" dijo el ojiazul que llevaba una bandolera azul marino ajustada a su espalda sobre su sudadera cerrada mientras extendía su puño derecho al frente.

"También a ti Black" dijo Mane con una mochila estilo militar en la espalda y chocando su puño con el de su amigo.

"No olviden que en cuanto nos volvamos a ver pelearemos" les recordó Alucard con un bolso bandolera para hombre (como la mochila de los personajes masculinos de Soul Silver, Heart Gold, Black y White 1 y 2) blanca y negra chocando su puño con los otros dos que aun no los separaban.

"Por supuesto" finalizo Haback que iba un una mochila normal negra y roja juntando su puño con el resto a modo de despedida, por desgracia, el momento llego a su fin de una manera que a Haback no le agrado ni en lo más mínimo.

"Vámonos Marcus, el camión ya va a salir" dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes que llego de pronto y tomo al mencionado del cuello de la playera por atrás y se lo llevo arrastrando, literalmente.

"Karla, suéltame, me lastimas" dijo el oji negro hasta que comprendió bien su situación "oh rayos, ¡Chicos, AUXILIO!" grito en total pánico mientras sus amigos se morían de la risa, la cual solo aumento al ver los golpes que su amigo se llevó al ser arrastrado por los escalones.

En cuanto ambos subieron las puertas del vehículo se cerraron y los amigos comenzaron a calmarse, hasta que vieron como el pelinegro era arrojado cual muñeco de trapo contra la ventana trasera donde se pego al cristal gritando mientras el transporte se movía, en ese punto, solo faltaba un poco más para que alguno se orinara de la risa.

"Pobre, comparado a lo que va a sufrir, ayer me fue de maravilla" opino el oji rojo, recibiendo el asentimiento de sus amigos.

"Mejor me voy, el camino a pie a Guadalajara no es corto" dijo Black "y a Tepatitlan tampoco lo es" estuvo de acuerdo Alucard.

Con esto, cada uno se fue por su propio camino, dos a pie y dos en camiones. Uno de ellos con una tortura diaria asegurada.

Amy era una chica de cabello castaño largo hasta la espalda media y ojos azules de aproximadamente 18 años de edad ya desarrollada. Vestía tenis grises con detalles rosas, pantalón de mezclilla hasta las rodillas ajustado, una blusa rosa de manga corta igualmente ajustada y un Xtranscibidor negro y amarillo en la muñeca izquierda y un bolso bandolera rosa y blanco.

¿Se preguntan por que de pronto la empezamos a mencionar? Bueno, por lo general, es una chica alegre, pero en este momento, no lo es: Poco antes de entrar al bosque de la primavera, un encargado del centro pokémon de las afueras del bosque le advirtió sobre un grupo de pokémon insecto que atacaba a lo que sea que vieran, incluso humanos, pero no hizo caso, quería encontrar un Beautifly para los concursos y contaba con no encontrarse con esos pokémon, cuan equivocada estaba.

Poco después de encontrar al pokémon que buscaba, se encontró por un extraño equipo de pokémon conformado por un Sycther, un Galvantula y un Ariados que dejo fuera de combate a su equipo con facilidad. Trato de huir pero la mantis le bloqueo el paso mientras la tarántula le lanzaba una electro red atrapándola y lastimándola, por último, el arácnido de veneno le lanzo un humo venenoso que no pudo evitar respirar. Empezó a sentirse mareada y no sabía ni que esperar.

"Quilava rueda de fuego, Pikachu tacleada voltios, Beedrill as aéreo ahora" escucho de pronto aquel grito y vio con asombro como la mantis era impactada por un roedor cubierto de centellante electricidad mientras la tarántula era arrojado por un disco de fuego y el arácnido era envestido por una abeja con estelas de viento alrededor.

Se sorprendió aun más al ver cómo eran golpeados por tres esferas blancas y azul grisáceo de las cuales no volvieron a salir.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba un poco mareada pero ya estaba mejor. Cuando por fin logro ver en donde estaba, noto que se encontraba en una tienda de campaña junto a sus pokémon que también se veían mejor.

"Buen trabajo chicos" escucho de afuera y, curiosa se levanto y salió de la carpa. Justo en frente de ella y dándole la espalda, estaba un joven de cabello negro que extendía la mano asía un Pikachu y un Quilava que le entregaban algunas bayas. En cuanto se las dieron los dos pokémon se dirigieron a un tronco acostado en el suelo en el cual estaban un Pidgeotto, un Mightyena, un Beedrill y un Dewott, supuso que eran sus pokémon.

"Ya está listo" volvió a centrar su mirada en el muchacho y vio como vaciaba en un tazón para beber un liquido azul de una licuadora de baterías "ahora por nuestras invitadas" dijo antes de girarse y ver a la ojiazul observándolo "veo que ya te sientes mejor" le dijo con alivio palpable en la voz.

"Si, muchas gracias por la ayuda" le agradeció con sinceridad.

"No hay de que, ahora ¿Por qué no despiertas a tus pokémon y vienen a tomar remedio de bayas?" fue la respuesta del chico mientras señalaba seis tazones para tomar agua y el vaso de plástico, llenos con aquel liquido azul que, por lo visto, era medicina.

La joven volvió a la carpa y salió unos minutos después acompañada con sus pokémon, cada uno tomo un recipiente mientras ella bebía del vaso y con cada sorbo se sentía mejor.

"Estuvo delicioso, ¿Qué tenía?" pregunto una vez que se termino el remedio.

"Bayas medicinales para el envenenamiento, las heridas y un apricorn azul para darle mejor sabor aun" respondió el joven "Por cierto, mi nombre es Aarón pero me dicen Black y ellos son Pikachu, Quilava, Pidgeotto, Beedrill, Oshawott y Mightyena".

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Amy y ellas son Togetic, Emolga, Beautifly, Monferno, Marshtomp y Absol" contesto la castaña.

"Valla, los Togetic son muy raros y también los Absol, ¿Cómo las conseguiste?" pregunto lleno de curiosidad el azabache.

"Absol lo capture en un monte junto a Ameca, no fue fácil encontrarla, pero al final apareció para alejarme de un derrumbe leve, y aproveche para retarla, a Togetic me lo obsequiaron" explico Amy.

"¿Te lo regalaron? ¿Quién?" "En la escuela donde estudiaba me lo dieron por ser la más entusiasta, me parece que es en honor al de Misty del anime" finalizo la entrenadora.

"¿Enserio? En la mía entregaron al Pikachu de Ash" informo Black mientras señalaba a su roedor que ya jugaba junto a los demás pokémon mientras ambos hablaban "y un amigo me comento que en su escuela repartieron al Umbreon de Gary".

"Si, en cada escuela se hizo eso con distintos pokémon" afirmo la joven.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo terminaste entre esos pokémon insecto?" pregunto de nuevo el azabache.

""Vine aquí a buscar un Beautifly para los concursos y termine topándome con ellos después de capturarla" explico algo apenada.

"¿Entonces eres coordinadora?" parecía más una entrevista del entrenador a la coordinadora que una conversación.

"Aun no eh participado en ningún concurso pero lo hare pronto ¿Y tu, que haces en el bosque?" ahora los papeles se intercambiaron.

"También vine a buscar insectos pero para batallas, ya capture un Heracross además de Beedrill y los tres que te atacaron" respondió tranquilo.

"Vaya, si que atrapaste muchos" dijo algo impresionada.

"Atrapar pokémon es muy fácil, solo tienes que entrar a un lugar como un bosque, una cueva o un lago con pokéball vacías, tu equipo pokémon y algo de medicina pokémon y el numero de capturas depende de lo que decidas, en un día podrías atrapar más de 100, pero muchos repetidos" explico tranquilo.

"Eso lo sé, pero aun así, son muchos para solo unas horas" se defendió la castaña.

"De cualquier manera, mejor nos vamos al centro pokémon para que te revisen a ti y a tus pokémon" zanjó la situación el chico para luego regresar a sus pokémon y ser imitado por su acompañante.

Sin embargo, no comenzó a desarmar la tienda de campaña, en vez de eso, metió la mano a su mochila y saco un cubo blanco con un circulo azul de un lado, apunto el circulo a los utensilios y dijo "almacenar utensilios" al instante, un rayo salió del circulo y absorbió los tazones, el vaso, y todo lo demás, después apuntó a la tienda de campaña y repitió el proceso.

"Si que son útiles las capsulas de almacenaje ¿No?" pregunto el azabache mientras guardaba el cubo en su mochila y Amy asintió.

Las capsulas de almacenaje eran como las pokéball solo que absorbían objetos, no seres vivos, algo muy útil para viajar con todo lo necesario sin que sea incomodo, pero tenía un límite de capacidad y cuando lo alcanzaba, se volvía rojo con excepción del circulo y funcionaba con un comando de voz.

Ya con todo guardado, empezaron a caminar asía la dirección en que estaba el centro pokémon según el mapa del Xtranscibidor de Amy. Sin embargo, no habían pasado más de algunos minutos cuando se detuvieron por un aullido largo y profundo al que luego se le sumaron varios más.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto algo asustada a su acompañante.

"Eran aullidos de Mightyena, probablemente están cazando" respondió este.

"¿Cazando? No podemos dejar que maten a un pokémon" replico la chica.

"Pero ese es el orden de la vida, a mí tampoco me gusta, pero si la manada no come varios miembros de esta morirán, entre ellos algunos Poochyena, no podemos intervenir, además, por lo general solo van tras pokémon grandes como Tauros, Stantler y Sawsbuck, no creo que vayan contra una cría y menos si van en manada" explico Aarón en un intento de calmar a la castaña, y parecía funcionar hasta que escucharon un grito lastimero muy agudo, de una cría pokémon.

"¿Qué dices ahora?" le pregunto la ojiazul pero su compañero ya no estaba a su lado, estaba corriendo en dirección a los sonidos "¡Oye espérame!" le grito para luego salir corriendo tras de él.

Al poco rato llegaron a un claro y vieron a diez Mightyena rodeando a dos pequeños pokémon. Uno era un pequeño zorrito negro con algunos mechones rojos y ojos de color azul cielo. Estaba tirado en el suelo, luchando por ponerse de pie, pero estaba muy herido como para levantarse, lo único que podía hacer es mantener los ojos abiertos.

El otro también parecía un can, solo que bípedo, su pelaje era azul y negro, unas pequeñas placas ovaladas estaban en sus manos y tenía unos extraños "oídos" colgando en su cabeza aparte de unas pequeñas orejas triangulares en la sima de esta, pero eran mejor conocidos como sensores del aura. Al igual que el zorro, estaba muy herido, pero aun se mantenía en pie, pero usaba su rodilla derecha de apoyó y se sujetaba un brazo con dolor marcado en su rostro.

"Un Riolu y un Zorua" dijo la castaña sorprendida al reconocer a ambos raros pokémon, tanto o incluso más que su Togetic y su Absol.

"Mightyena usa rugido y espanta a esos Mightyena" ordeno el azabache al tiempo que lanzaba una pokéball de la cual salió su can que de inmediato lanzo un poderoso rugido que ahuyento a la manada de canes.

"¿Pero, como? El solo era uno y ellos 10" pregunto sorprendida.

"Simple, rugido hace que los pokémon salvajes huyan, no importa el numero, si lo lanza un pokémon feroz, los ara correr" explico con prisa "Mightyena, buen trabajo, regresa" felicito al lobo y corrió asía los pokémon heridos junto a su compañera.

Pero cuando estuvo muy cerca, el Riolu se puso de pie por completo y tomo una posición defensiva.

"Tranquilo, no queremos lastimarte, solo queremos ayudarte a ti y a tu amigo" dijo Aarón en un intento de calmar al pokémon lucha, pero consiguió que el zorrito le gruñera enojado "Espera, ¿Eres hembra?" pregunto sorprendido y recibió un molesto asentimiento de la zorrita.

"Lo siento, tu especie no tiene diferencia de género" se disculpo.

La pokémon asintió algo molesta pero se rindió ante el cansancio mientras que el otro pokémon se dejo caer ya tranquilo. Al instante ambos entrenadores se acercaron y cada uno tomo a uno, Aarón tomo al Riolu y Amy tomo a la Zorua.

"Debemos llevarlos al centro pokémon" declaro la chica recibiendo un asentimiento y ambos emprendieron el camino al centro pokémon corriendo a todo lo que podían.

Por suerte, ya no estaban tan lejos del local pues llegaron a los pocos minutos, iban tan aprisa que si la puerta corrediza automática no se hubiera abierto a tiempo, Black la abría roto al chocar con ella.

Ambos entraron con prisa al edificio y se dirigieron a el mostrador donde se encontraron con un encargado del lugar que al principio les reprendió por el estado de los pokémon pero de inmediato llamo a unos pokémon, un Audino y una Blissey que se llevaron los heridos pokémon en unas camillas y una Chansey desapareció buscando a la enfermera Joy del instituto.

El evento pokémon no convirtió a todos los veterinarios en enfermeras Joy, ni a todos los oficiales en Jenny ni a todos los entrenadores de atletas en Don George (si ya vieron la temporada de blanco y negro sabrán a lo que me refiero, si no la han visto, traten de verla), solo a algunos y les aumento los instintos de cuidado, de justicia y de esfuerzo respectivamente. En cada centro pokémon solo había una enfermera Joy a cargo de todo, lo mismo en cada central de policías y en cada club de batalla pokémon.

"¿Crees que estén bien?" pregunto Amy preocupada mientras esperaban en un sillón cerca del mostrador.

"Seguro, mantener a raya a diez Mightyena no es fácil, eso muestra que son fuertes" respondió tranquilo Black, aunque estaba algo preocupado.

"Lo que no me explico es como terminaron juntos, pensé que los pokémon lucha y los oscuros no se llevaban bien" dijo con duda la oji azul.

"Tal vez el Riolu pasaba por ahí cuando vio como los Mightyena atacaban al Zorua, al ser 10 contra 1 le entro el instinto justiciero y salto a defenderla, después de todo, los tipo lucha son muy honorarios y justicieros, no tolerarían ver una pelea injusta de ese tipo, aunque fuera entre tipos oscuro" respondió su amigo, pero también se le notaban dudas.

Después de un muy buen rato, a ambos los llamaron para decirles que los pokémon ya estaban bien, los mismos pokémon que se los llevaron los devolvieron en ese instante y cierta mente, se veían mejor. Ambos jóvenes agradecieron al empleado del lugar y se retiraron seguidos de los pokémon.

"¿Ya están bien?" pregunto el ojiazul agachándose a su altura, ambos pokémon lo afirmaron en su idioma "Es bueno saberlo, ahora, Riolu, eres un pokémon muy fuerte y eres de mis favoritos, así que déjame preguntarte ¿vendrías conmigo como mi pokémon?" pregunto de nuevo sorprendiendo a todos.

El pequeño can se calmo y, cerrando sus ojos comenzó a escanear al chico con su pata derecha y sus censores levantados. No sentía intenciones negativas en el chico y ciertamente, parecía ser un buen entrenador.

Abriendo los ojos, asintió con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenido al equipo" dijo Black feliz mientras chocaba su puño derecho con el pokémon.

"Valla, felicidades Black, ahora, ¿Qué haremos con Zorua?" pregunto con duda Amy.

"¿Por qué no la capturas tu?, te podría ser útil para los concursos" le respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

"Pero no puedo obligarla a venir conmigo" dijo insegura.

"No la obligaras, ella quiere estar contigo, solo mira a tus pies" respondió de nuevo el nuevo entrenador del Riolu.

Extrañada, se miro los pies y vio a la pequeña zorrita junto a ella, devolviéndole la mirada.

"¿Quieres venir con migo?" pregunto sorprendida, al instante, la pokémon siniestro le salto a los brazos y comenzó a lamberle la cara.

"Toma eso como un sí" le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa compartida por su nuevo pokémon "Ahora, a hacerlo oficial" dijo para luego sacar una pokéball y golpear levemente al pokémon emanación capturándolo al instante.

Fue imitado por su amiga, pero como ambos ya tenían seis pokémon, las esferas se achicaron y los círculos se mantuvieron iluminados de rojo.

Ambos se dirigieron a el área de transporte de pokémon y llamaron a Mateo para cambiar y depositar algunos pokémon: Black dejo a todos su insectos y cambio a su Mightyena por su Grovyle mientras que Amy dejo a su Beautifly y cambio a su Absol por su Bayleef pues ambos pensaban igual, los pokémon que tenia consigo necesitaban mucho entrenamiento para evolucionar, y los que depositaron ya estaban en su última etapa evolutiva o no evolucionaban.

Media hora después, Black se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento de pokémon con todo su equipo afuera, a punto de comenzar a entrenar. Amy se había ido a una arena especial para coordinadores a practicar rutinas.

"Bien chicos, hora de aprender nuevos ataques, Dewott tu aprenderás pulso de agua, Grovyle tu aprenderás bola de energía y Pikachu aprenderás bola voltios" dijo mientras en una pantalla se veía a diferentes pokémon usando dichos ataques "Es sencillo, solo carguen energía en forma de esfera y condénsela lo más que puedan para lanzarla, pero tú lo tienes más difícil Pikachu, un pokémon que no a evolucionado a su máximo no aprende más de 4 ataques, o eso es lo que se dice, trata de aprender sin olvidar nada" explico mientras sus pokémon asentían.

"Bien, Quilava tu aprenderás nitro carga, para eso correrás en esa caminadora a toda velocidad ya que este ataque requiere de eso, velocidad, Pidgeotto tu aprenderás ala de acero y necesitaras alas fuerte, si que te pondré pesas especiales en las alas y las levantaras todo lo que puedas. Riolu, para aprender puño de trueno tendrás que mover tu puño con tanta fuerza y velocidad que se cargue de electricidad así que tu practicaras con ese muñeco de práctica que mide la energía eléctrica con que es golpeado además de fuerza" explico al resto de su equipo que asintió tras ver en la pantalla los ataques realizados por distintos pokémon.

"Yo también entrenare con ustedes, así que manos a la obra" finalizo y al instante todos comenzaron con lo suyo.

Varias horas después, Black se encontraba comiendo solo en el área comedor del centro pokémon solo. Sus pokémon estaban recuperando su energía, ya comenzaban a aparecer indicios de los ataques que debían aprender, seguramente mañana ya los podrían hacer, pero tendrían que practicar un poco para perfeccionarlos.

"Hola, ¿Qué comes?" escucho de repente y miro como enfrente de él se sentaba Amy con una bandeja de comida.

"Hola, una hamburguesa de Miltank con queso, ¿Y tú?" dijo el chico.

"Una ensalada con trozos de Torchic fritos" respondió la aludida "¿Y qué vas a hacer tu?".

"Mañana terminare mi entrenamiento y después iré al gimnasio" respondió el entrenador con calma "¿Y tu?".

"yo iré a un concurso pokémon en Tepatitlan" dijo la coordinadora.

"¿Enserio? Un amigo también participara, ¿te parece si te acompaño?" pregunto de improvisto.

"¿Al concurso o a todo mi viaje?" pregunto en duda la castaña poniendo a su acompañante a pensar.

"Pues, me parece que lo mejor es viajar en grupo para tener alguien que cuide de tu espalda y viceversa, así que, no me molestaría viajar de ahora en adelante con tigo ni en lo más mínimo" respondió al cabo de un rato.

"Si, tienes razón, bien, a partir de ahora tu y yo somos compañeros de viajes" finalizo Amy mientras su acompañante asentía.

Tras finalizar la comida cada uno fue a recoger a sus pokémon con el encargado del centro pokémon y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a descansar después de un día muy largo.

**Al fin, ¿Me tarde mucho con el capitulo no? En fin, lo que importa es que lo acabe. Dudas, comentarios o ideas no duden en escribir. Asta el próximo capitulo.**


	5. La primer medalla

**Hola, al fin traigo la continuación de esta historia, así que, comenzamos:**

**Capitulo 4: La primera medalla.**

Finalmente llego el día de retar el gimnasio. El día anterior, los pokémon de Black completaron su entrenamiento: Dewott y Grovyle llevaron a cabo una feroz batalla con dos filos mientras que el resto de los pokémon dominaron sus ataques.

Amy salía de su habitación con su Zorua en el hombro. Hoy acompañaría a Black por su primera medalla. Se dirigía al comedor para desayunar antes de irse.

Cuando paso al lado del área de entrenamiento se freno al ver como unas chicas entraban cuchicheando. Curiosa, entro para ver en unas gradas a chicos y chicas, algunos tomando notas, otras tomando fotos y videos a algo en la arena, se giro y vio la razón.

Era Black, se encontraba usando tenis blanco con un kanji negro en frente, un pantalón blanco de pelea y una playera azul cielo sin mangas. En los brazos, casi asta el hombro traía unas bandas: la del brazo izquierdo era negra con el símbolo del yin yang y el derecho era blanco con líneas negras y azules que formaban la silueta de un Lucario cargando un aura esfera. Por ultimo, unos guantes similares a los de costumbre, solo que más desgastados.

Se encontraba combatiendo mano a mano con su Riolu que usaba fuerza de palma y puño de trueno para atacar y cuando no podía esquivar a su entrenador usaba protección para no recibir daños.

Ambos hacían movimientos precisos y veloces que el otro esquivaba o bloqueaba.

La recién llegada se acerco a un chico de las gradas sin dejar de mirar la pelea.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" le pregunto "Yo y los chicos tomamos notas para entrenar a tipos lucha, las chicas no se" respondió sin despegar la vista.

Dirigió la mirada a las chicas y noto como estaban levemente sonrojadas, luego se giro a su amigo y un sonrojo cubrió su rostro al comprender.

Black era fuerte y se apreciaba a simple vista, sus brazos eran fuertes, su espalda era ancha y musculosa, y la playera pegada al cuerpo por el sudor dejaba apreciar un abdomen marcado, pero no exagerado, y sumando la expresión de determinación en su rostro, era hipnótico para las chicas.

Después de un rato, en la arena se comenzó a escuchar una canción muy animada que iba en aumento de volumen, era Light up the sky de Zebrahead. Al instante, el ojiazul se detuvo y con el su pokémon. Ambos se dirigieron a una banca cercana donde el can tomo una botella de agua y su entrenador tomo un Xtranscibidor negro y azul que parecía ser la fuente de la canción, se lo coloco en el brazo izquierdo y presiono un botón, expulsando una pantalla extra al costado en donde aparecieron sus amigos.

"Hola chicos, ¿qué ocurre?" saludo el azabache mientras tomaba una botella de agua y bebía de ella.

"Mateo nos dijo que capturaste un Riolu" comenzó Haback.

"¿Es cierto?" pregunto Mane.

"Si, de hecho estaba entrenando con él" respondió con calma mientras dirigía su comunicador a su nuevo amigo, por un momento, los chicos tuvieron una clara imagen de las gradas.

"Oye, tienes publico" le dijo Alucard.

Confundido, se giro para ver a todos sentados mirándolo con algo de pena, con excepción de Amy que fue lo bastante ágil para esconderse atrás de ellos junto a su Zorua.

"Si, supongo que si" respondió sin darle importancia y volviendo su atención a la llamada, sacándole una gota de sudor a su publico.

"Que coincidencia, a mi también me espiaron mientras entrenaba con mi Combusken, mi Poliwhirl y mi Sawk" dijo el único sin mutar.

"Un minuto, ¿evolucionaste dos pokémon y capturaste uno más?" pregunto el peli mixto.

"Si, y son muy fuertes" presumió el luchador.

"Yo capture un Kirlia y mi Totodile y mi Bulbasaur evolucionaron también, ahora busco un Dratini en un deposito de agua cerca de unas ruinas antiguas" respondió el ojinegro.

"Yo ya capture un tipo fuego y tengo un huevo pokémon que gane en un concurso" dijo esta vez el oji rojo.

"Entonces me los mostraras pronto" le dijo el azabache.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunto Alucard.

"Conocí a una coordinadora pokémon, vamos a viajar juntos y participara en el concurso de Tepatitlan" informo Black.

"Huy, una compañera" dijo con burla Haback.

"¿Y que tal Karla?" pregunto con astucia el entrenador del Riolu.

"Me le escape hoy a las 5 de la mañana" dijo con orgullo el oji negro.

"¿Y la vas a dejar abandonada?" pregunto sorprendido Mane.

"Si, mi motocicleta ya salió del taller y ya me la enviaron" finalizo el entrenador recién liberado de su condena.

"También la mía ya esta" coincidió el que se especializaría en tipos lucha (Mane).

"La mía aun no" "ni la mía" se lamentaron los otros dos.

"Pero no te confíes Haback, si Karla sabe a donde vas, te va a atrapar y no te la vas a acabar" le advirtió el azabache a su amigo que perdió el orgullo, el valor y el color.

"Adiós" corto de pronto la comunicación.

"Por su bien, espero que no lo encuentre" comento vagamente el único sin mutar.

"Si, lo siento chicos, me tengo que despedir, nos vemos" se despidió el azabache para luego girarse a las gradas "¿Qué deseaban?".

"Solo, ver tu entrenamiento, dime, ¿Cómo es que peleaste de esa forma con un tipo lucha?" respondió algo nervioso uno de los chicos.

"Se defenderme" respondió vagamente el azabache, la verdad es que sabia mucho de varias artes marciales, pero no como para ser un maestro de alguna.

"¿Y por que luchabas?" volvió a preguntar.

"Simple, así mejoramos nuestras habilidades y nuestro lazo al mismo tiempo" respondió como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo "¿Alguna otra duda?".

Una chica, ligeramente sonrojada le iba a preguntar algo más, pero su Xtranscibidor volvió a sonar, solo que era una alarma "¡Se me hace tarde para alistarme! Me tengo que ir, adiós" finalizo mientras salía corriendo del lugar con todas sus cosas, sin notar a su amiga que aun estaba escondida detrás de los espectadores.

Aproximadamente 3 horas después, ambos entrenadores se encontraban en las afueras del gimnasio, Amy con su Zorua y Black con su Pikachu al hombro. Entraron al gimnasio que consistía en una torre inmensa que tenía un ascensor en la base, ambos lo tomaron para llegar al último piso: era la arena de combate, sin techo para facilitar el combate de los tipos vuelo. En esta, ya se encontraban el arbitro junto con él que parecía era el líder del gimnasio.

Era muy fácil diferenciarlos pues uno iba con el típico traje de árbitro mientras el otro, vestía un traje de piloto de jet, su cabello y sus ojos eran de color azul marino.

"Soy Black y reto al líder del gimnasio a una batalla" se presento el entrenador y su reto con voz fuerte.

"yo, Mike, líder del gimnasio y especialista en tipo vuelo acepto el reto" respondió el peli azul.

"Retador, pase a su área, acompañante tome asiento" dijo el arbitro señalando los lugares de cada uno, ambos se apresuraron a obedecer "será una batalla de 3 contra 3, solo el retador puede cambiar, el primero en elegir será Mike".

"Yo escojo a Gligar" el peli azul libero a una especie de murciélago/escorpión de color rosa con alas azules.

"Bien Dewott yo te elijo" la nutria apareció de la esfera del azabache listo para el combate.

"Gligar usa excavar" ordeno el líder en cuanto el arbitro dio la orden de comenzar y su pokémon no perdió tiempo y se sumergió en la arena.

"Atento Dewott y usa concha espada" respondió el retador. La nutria tomo sus dos conchas y las envolvió de una energía azul brillante que se alargo hasta formar dos espadas de energía mientras miraba a los lados.

De pronto, un ligero temblor se presento justo detrás del tipo agua que apenas y pudo poner su ataque para bloquear al rosado murciélago que veloz, arremetió contra la nutria tras salir de la tierra y se alejo planeando.

"Rápido usa pulso de agua" ordeno de pronto el azabache. El pokémon tipo agua genero entre sus patas delanteras una esfera de su elemento que arrojo fuerzas a su rival.

"Evádelo con acrobático y ataca" oyendo la orden de su entrenador, el hibrido tierra/vuelo dio un giro elegante en el aire evadiendo el ataque y planeo contra su oponente azul.

"Cúbrete con concha espada" la nutria volvió a empuñar sus dos capara-conchas y, rodeándolas de energía puso las coloco en X en frente, logrando detener a su rival.

"Ahora golpéalo" separo la capara-concha derecha y dio un golpe ascendente al murciélago de tierra justo en la quijada, lanzándolo por los aires.

"Aqua jet ya" sin dar tregua, se envolvió en agua y salió disparado cual misil, golpeando a su oponente una y otra vez en el aire, derecha, izquierda, abajo, arriba, enfrente, atrás, era una intensa bombardeada de ataques que golpeaba por todos lados.

"Termínalo con pulso de agua" concentrando toda el agua a su alrededor, la nutria creo una esfera comprimida de dicho elemento aun en el aire y la lanzo a su oponente, mandándolo con fuerza al suelo de la arena. Mientras El tipo agua aterrizaba con elegancia en la arena, el murciélago cayo con una fuerza tremenda, creando un ligero desnivel en la arena, casi como un cráter y quedando inconsciente.

"Gligar no puede continuar, el ganador es Dewott" declaro el arbitro.

"Eres muy bueno Black, pero esto apenas inicia, ¡Hoppip yo te elijo!" el líder libero a un pokémon rosado con tres hojas que se mantenía en el aire.

"Buen trabajo Dewott, regresa" Black regreso a su nutria a su pokéball mientras sacaba otra "Sal Quilava" de la que emergió el pokémon volcán que, emocionado, encendió sus flamas al instante.

"Quilava usa nitro carga" el recién aparecido tipo fuego comenzó a golpear el suelo con sus 4 patas levantando una nube de polvo que lo cubrió, saliendo de esta envuelto en fuego a toda velocidad con dirección a la pequeña planta voladora.

"Hoppip esquívalo" basto con elevarse un poco más para que Quilava pasara justo por debajo de Hoppip sin tocarlo "ahora usa paralizante" esta vez, se giro a su oponente y soltó unas esporas amarillas en su dirección.

"Lanzallamas ahora" el pokémon cuadrúpedo se aferro al suelo con fuerza y abrió la boca soltando un potente torrente de fuego que barrio con las esporas y su pequeño rival.

"Termina con nitro carga" volviendo a rodearse en flamas, embistió a su pobre oponente, noqueándolo al instante.

"Hoppip no puede continuar, el ganador es Quilava" declaro de nuevo el arbitro.

"Estoy muy impresionado Black, no cabe duda de que eres alguien extraordinario, pero espero comprendas que no me dejare vencer, es hora de mostrarte a mi más fuerte compañero de batallas" dijo Mike tras guardar a su segundo pokémon "¡Sal Swanna!".

De la última esfera que arrojo el líder del gimnasio, emergió un cisne blanco con el vientre azul cielo, un pokémon en su última fase evolutiva.

"¡Valla! Un Swanna, es el primero que veo" declaro el azabache mientras sacaba su Pokédex.

**Pokédex. Swanna, el pokémon cisne. Es la forma evolucionada de Ducklett. Comienzan a danzar al amanecer. El líder de la manada se coloca al centro. Tipos: Vuelo/agua.**

"Sera una batalla muy difícil Quilava, ¿quieres continuar?" le pregunto a su primer pokémon, este lo volteo a ver por un momento, en sus ojos rojos se veía una determinación increíble, le planto cara a su adversario e incremento el tamaño de sus flamas, era un claro sí.

"¡Bien usa cabezazo!" grito con determinación Black y su pokémon corrió a toda velocidad contra el cisne dándole un poderoso golpe en el vientre.

"Usa calentar" fue la orden de Mike, pero el cisne dio un paso a tras, el efecto de cabezazo lo había hecho retroceder, muy a la sorpresa del líder del gimnasio.

"Vuelve a usar cabezazo" repitiendo la acción anterior, el pokémon volcán golpeo a su oponente, esta vez en la cabeza.

"¡Calentar ya!" esta vez, el ave si logro mantenerse firme y lanzo de su pico un torrente de agua hirviendo que dio de lleno en Quilava, dejándolo fuera de combate.

"Quilava no puede continuar, el vencedor en Swanna" declaro el arbitro.

"Bien hecho Quilava, regresa y toma un buen descanso" el entrenador guardo a su pokémon, curiosamente, no se veía desanimado ni nada por el estilo, se veía orgulloso, orgulloso de su pokémon "es hora de volver Dewott" dijo al liberar de nuevo a la nutria.

"Bien Dewott usa concha espada" el tipo agua puro empuño sus dos capara-conchas y, envolviéndolas en la energía azul, conecto dos fuertes cortes en cruz a su oponente.

"Swanna usa vuelo" extendiendo las alas, el majestuoso cisne se elevo, lejos del alcance de su rival.

"Ráfaga de pulsos de agua" en respuesta, la nutria genero esfera tras esfera de agua y las arrojo contra el ave, sin lograr dar en el blanco.

El cisne comenzó a descender en picada esquivando aun los ataques de su oponente, finalmente le dio un poderoso golpe, dejando a la nutria noqueada.

"Dewott no puede continuar, Swanna es el vencedor" volvió a hablar el arbitro "la siguiente batalla definirá el combate".

"Regresa Dewott y descansa" el azabache, tras regresar a su pokémon, bajo la mirada al suelo por un momento, pero la volvió a alzar al instante, decidido a ganar "es hora de mi arma secreta" fueron las palabras llenas de confianza que salieron de la boca de Black.

"No creas que tu Pikachu de dará la victoria" le dijo Mike mirando al roedor, ya tenia una estrategia para pelear con tipos eléctricos.

"¿Quién dijo que era el? Lo tengo a fuera de su pokéball para hacerte creer que lo usaría" dijo el azabache con una sonrisa astuta.

En ese instante, algo hizo clic en la mente del líder, al ver al pokémon eléctrico, creyó que lo usaría, por lo que envió a uno inmune y a otro que no recibiría tanto daño, este chico sin duda es sorprendente.

"¡Bien, muéstrales tu fuerza Riolu!" grito el azabache sacando a su pequeño can tipo lucha que al instante tomo una posición de combate y sorprendió a todos.

Amy había visto todo junto a su Zorua con distintas emociones: sorpresa al ver como venció a los dos primeros de Mike, preocupación al ver como los dos primeros de Black perdían ante el poderoso Swanna del líder y confusión al ver la ultima elección de su amigo, ¿Qué planeaba Black?

"Bien Riolu usa fuerza de palma" ordeno el azabache en cuanto el arbitro dio la orden de comenzar y su pequeño pokémon corrió contra el ave con una ligera esfera de energía en la mano con la que golpeo al cisne en el costado izquierdo.

"Swanna usa calentar" "Riolu esquiva con ataque rápido y usa fuerza de palma de nuevo" el torrente de agua hirviendo paso muy cerca del pokémon emanación que, con una estela plateada detrás, se coloco al lado derecho del ave y la volvió a golpear, esta vez, en el costado derecho.

"Vuelve a usar vuelo" ordeno Mike pero unas chispas rodearon al cisne y le impidieron volar, el ataque de su oponente lo había paralizado "¡Rayos! Usa danza lluvia" eso fue algo que si pudo hacer, del pico lanzó una esfera azul al cielo, al instante, una lluvia empezó a caer por toda la cuadra en la que estaba el gimnasio, inclusive, muchas personas en la ciudad se detuvieron al ver la lluvia, y algunas autoridades como policías se preguntaban si era lo que creían que era.

"Ahora, acabalo con huracán" ordeno Mike y su cisne, logro batir las alas, cada vez más rápido asta que genero un huracán en miniatura que confirmo las sospechas de muchos amigos de Mike que habían visto la tormenta, iba a usar su más fuerte combo.

El vendaval era tan fuerte que todos los presentes en la arena se tuvieron que afirmar para no salir volando.

"Rápido Riolu, usa protección" fue la semi desesperada respuesta de Black y su pokémon genero una cúpula verde a su alrededor que fue cubierta por el huracán.

Finalmente, el fuerte aire y la lluvia cesaron y el Riolu se mostro totalmente intacto.

"¡Es hora de ganar Riolu, usa doble puño de trueno!" ordeno el entrenador y su pokémon envolvió ambos puños en centellante electricidad y corrió a toda velocidad contra su oponente.

El líder de gimnasio le ordeno a su ave que lo esquivara, pero la parálisis lo impidió, así que el pequeño luchador tuvo toda la libertad de llegar y dar un fuerte golpe ascendente con su pata izquierda justo en la quijada del ave, lanzándolo por los cielos a una buena altura.

Con un fuerte salto, el can se posicionó justo a la altura de su rival, conectando el segundo golpe con la pata derecha directo en el pecho del cisne, cayendo ambos en picada.

La colisión con la arena fue tal, que levanto una pequeña cortina de humo que cubrió a ambos pokémon. Cuando se despejo, mostro a un cansado pero aun de pie Riolu y al Swanna inconsciente en un pequeño cráter.

"Swanna no puede continuar, el ganador es Riolu, eso significa que Black es el vencedor" fue la declaración del arbitro.

"Lo hicimos Riolu, estuviste increíble" dijo emocionado el vencedor al agacharse y ponerse a la altura del pequeño can y abrazarlo mientras el Pikachu en sus hombros hacia la "V" de victoria.

"Increíble, buen trabajo chicos" fueron las palabras de Amy que se acercaba a felicitarlos.

10 minutos después, Black, todos los pokémon que pelearon, Amy y su Zorua estaban frente a Mike y el árbitro que traía una almohadilla con la medalla.

"En verdad eres un gran adversario Black, lo suficiente como para ganarte la medalla céfiro" finalizo Mike mientras tomaba la medalla de la almohadilla y se la entregaba a Black que, con calma, la guardo en su estuche de medallas.

"Muchas gracias Mike, me gustaría quedarme a hablar un rato pero…" en eso un fuerte gruñido asusta a todos "ya es hora de comer" finalizo el azabache rascándose la nuca con pena, todos los presentes se largaron a reír a rienda suela.

Ya en la noche, tanto Amy como Black estaban cada uno en su respectiva habitación, durmiendo en completa calma, mañana se dirigirían a Tepatitlan para el primer concurso de Amy.

**Esta historia continuara.**

**Lo único que tengo para decir es, ¿Qué les pareció? En serio, no puedo mejorar algo que no les guste si no me lo dicen.**

**Lo que sí, uno solo me a dejado mensajes y preguntas, y, a decir verdad, es debido a él que eh seguido con esta historia, y estoy seguro de que si recibiera mas comentarios, lo más probable es que actualizara más pronto, en fin, el único que me a dejado mensajes me pregunto algo, y eh aquí la respuesta:**

**Arcangel91: A decir verdad, si tenia contemplado la idea de usar legendarios, en un principio como seres de gran poder e imposibles de capturar, pero decidí poner a algunos entrenadores con legendarios, y todos los legendarios serán capturables, salvo dos, ¿Cuáles? Lo sabrás a su tiempo.**

**En fin, es todo por hoy, asta la próxima.**


	6. Una pequeña parada

Hola, ya estoy de regreso con el siguiente capitulo, aunque algo decepcionado de que mi historia no se cumpliera, pero así es la vida:

"Dialogo"

"_Pensamiento"_

**Explicación**

**Capitulo 5: Una pequeña parada.**

En las afueras de Zapotlanejo, había una plaza comercial conocida como Macro plaza, un lugar repleto de tiendas de ropa, de artículos pokémon y áreas de reposo para entrenadores y viajeros.

Por la autopista que pasaba justo al lado, se veían dos figuras que caminaban en dirección a este lugar, una de ellas se movía con calma, mientras que la otra se veía exhausta.

Eran Black y Amy que habían tomado el camino asía Tepatitlan a pie. Lo cual no era muy inteligente a los ojos de muchos pues ese día el sol estaba muy intenso. Algo que cierta persona no había parado de reclamar.

"Aun no entiendo como deje que me convencieras de venir asta aquí a pie" y esa persona era Amy.

"Vamos, no estuvo tan mal" respondió su acompañante mientras entraban a un área de reposo de la plaza.

"¿No estuvo tan mal? ¡Si ni Riolu ni Zorua quisieron acompañarnos!" dijo ella casi estérica mientras sacaba a su pequeña Zorua y guardaba una gorra blanca.

"Bueno si, pero ya llegamos y eso es lo que importa" dijo con calma el azabache mientras guardaba su gorra azul y blanca para luego sacar a su can y abrir su sudadera, mostrando una playera blanca lisa levemente ajustada y un collar con una cruz algo estilizada; los extremos superior e inferior se volvían puntas, como de una flecha y los extremos laterales se dividían al final en tres picos y se orientaban asía arriba, como si asemejaran unas alas.

"Oye, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué cambiaste de ropa? Es decir, me parece que tu otra playera te gustaba, no te la quitaste ningún día, ni tu collar del yin y el yang" le pregunto confundida.

"A, eso, es que hoy cuando iba a entrenar, afuera de la arena me tope con el encargado de la lavandería, iba a mi habitación a dejarme mi ropa y mi collar que se quedo en mi sudadera, me los dio ahí y yo los deje en una banca, cuanto termine de entrenar, no estaba ni mi playera, ni mi collar ni mis guantes, supongo que se los robaron" le explico con toda la calma del mundo mientras tomaba agua de su botella, en ese momento, noto que los guantes en sus manos eran distintos, el diseño era más moderno y deportivo, pero seguían siendo azules y negros.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? Si a mi me robaran algo yo lo buscaría por cielo y tierra" le espeto furiosa, a veces le irritaba la calma de su amigo para toda situación.

"Tranquila ¿si? Fui a la estancia del centro pokémon y reporte el robo, si encuentran mis cosas me las enviaran y estarán más alertas para evitar robos, además, ¿de que me sirve estresarme por unas cuantas prendas? Ni que no las pudiera reemplazar" y de nuevo se probaba eso con tan tranquila respuesta.

La castaña estaba por seguir reclamando cuando un chico rubio con ojos castaños tan claros que casi parecían dorados los interrumpió.

"Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes es entrenador?".

"Ese soy yo, ¿por?" respondió Black.

"En ese caso, ¿te gustaría un combate?" le pregunto de nuevo al sacar una pokéball.

"Por supuesto, nunca rechazo un combate" respondió el oji azul mientras se levantaba y se dirigía casi corriendo a la arena de combate del lugar seguido por el chico, su Riolu y su compañera de viajes.

Una vez en la arena, la chica se sentó en una de las bancas mientras ambos entrenadores tomaban su lugar.

"Bien, yo elijo a Snorunt" el oji dorado libero al pequeño pokémon tipo hielo.

"Wow ¿Dónde capturaste a ese Snorunt?" pregunto el azabache entre sorprendido y emocionado.

"En el nevado de colima hay una gran variedad de tipo hielo" respondió el otro.

""Bien, yo elijo a Pidgeotto" dijo Black al liberar a su ave.

"¿Un tipo vuelo? ¿No estas subestimando a mi pokémon?" pregunto con duda el rubio.

"Claro que no, es solo que quiero probar un nuevo ataque" le explico tranquilo.

"Muy bien, en ese caso yo inicio, ¡Snorunt usa fragmento de hielo!" ordeno por lo que el pequeño pokémon genero un trozo grande de hielo que luego rompió en varios trozos y los arrojo contra el ave.

"Esquívalo con ataque rápido" el ave se movió con velocidad y gracia en el aire esquivando cada trozo de hielo con la clásica estela plateada del ataque detrás.

"Ahora usa as aéreo" siendo envuelto en leves corrientes de aire a su alrededor embistió a su oponente con toda la fuerza con la que disponía.

"Resiste Snorunt y usa viento helado" reponiéndose al ataque de su rival, el pequeño pokémon de hielo abrió su boca y lanzó una corriente de aire frio que no solo lastimo al ave si no que lo hizo más lento.

"Vamos Pidgeotto usa ataque rápido de nuevo" ordeno Black algo preocupado de su pokémon que volvió a arremeter con aquel ataque de prioridad, pero se veía más lento de lo normal.

"Usa fragmento de hielo una vez más Snorunt" de nuevo el ave fue bombardeado por fragmentos de hielo a gran velocidad, con la diferencia que esta vez no logro esquivarlo cayendo al suelo mal herido.

"Vamos Pidgeotto levántate, tu puedes" le gritaba su entrenador por lo que el ave, lentamente y usando sus alas de apoyo, se puso de pie.

"Terminemos con esto Snorunt, usa mordida" confiado de su victoria, aquel entrenador decidió atacar con algo que no era súper efectivo, y su pokémon obedeció sin dudar, corriendo asía el ave con la boca abierta a todo.

"Usa ataque de arena y esquívalo" pero esto aun no acababa, el pájaro levanto tierra del suelo con sus alas, arrojándolo a los ojos de su rival y elevándose de nuevo, gracias a la tierra, el Snorunt no podía ver bien, algo que Black no dudaría en aprovechar.

"Ahora usa ala de acero" ordeno con decisión y su ave arremetió contra el pokémon rival con sus alas brillando, siendo momentáneamente tan duras como el acero.

"Rápido Snorunt usa protección" el pequeño ser amarillo y negro se rodeo por completo en aquella barrera verde que lo protegió a la perfección del ataque enemigo.

"No te detengas Pidgeotto, esa barrera no es perfecta" le indico Black a su pokémon y tenia razón, si se usa de forma consecutiva, empezará a fallar.

El ave dio media vuelta en el aire y volvió a golpear la barrera una y otra vez asta que esta se destrozó y le permitió al pájaro golpear al Snorunt.

"Vamos Snorunt usa viento helado" le animo su entrenador pero por la tierra en sus ojos lanzó su ataque en la dirección contraria a la que estaba el Pidgeotto que volvió a la carga con sus alas brillantes en más de una ocasión asta que el pequeño Snorunt cayo totalmente inconsciente.

"¡Snorunt no!" exclamo el oji dorado, pero ya no tenia sentido, su pokémon estaba derrotado "Regresa y descansa" dijo ya resignado mientras lo guardaba.

"Estuviste increíble Pidgeotto, regresa y descansa" dijo Black orgulloso mientras alzaba a su igualmente orgulloso y exhausto pokémon.

"Valla, si que eres fuerte" fue la frase del rubio al acercarse y extenderle la mano, se veía algo decepcionado.

"Tu también eres bueno, pero te falta algo de estrategia, las ventajas de tipo no deciden los combates, ¿de acuerdo?" ante esto, el rubio se sorprendió un poco, más que nada, por que le dio un muy buen consejo mientras le correspondía el gesto y algo le decía que le convenía tenerlo en cuenta.

"De acuerdo, espero verte en un futuro" finalizo mientras se dirigía al área de descanso.

"Sonaste como un maestro" fue lo primero que dijo Amy al acercarse.

"No me sorprende, impartí clases en mi pueblo después del evento pokémon" lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto en duda su compañera "En serio, yo y unos amigos aprovechamos que sabíamos mucho de lo que las personas necesitaría en este nuevo mundo y enseñamos distintas cosas, así conseguimos dinero para transportes personales" explicó, pero lo ultimo no lo entendió su amiga "Compramos motocicletas" pero con la aclaración final si entendió.

"Entonces, tienes una motocicleta y, ¡me hiciste caminar asta aquí!" le espeto furiosa, todo a su alrededor se volvió negro y detrás de su amiga había flamas rojas muy intensas al igual que en sus furiosos ojos, ninguno noto como los ojos de Zorua brillaban mostrando que se trataba de una ilusión ya que Amy no despegaba su vista de unos muy asustados Black y Riolu que estaban en el suelo, temblando y abrazados del miedo.

"Es que esta descompuesta, yo y mis amigos hicimos una carrera hace unos días y terminaron desechas, la deje en reparación" explico apresurado el chico.

"O bueno, en ese caso vamos por ella" tan rápido como se enojo se calmo, mostrando una sonrisa mientras su Zorua eliminaba la ilusión.

En el suelo, entrenador y pokémon tragaron sonoramente, esto no auguraba nada bueno.

"Bien, el taller en donde la deje esta cerca de aquí, vamos" dijo tras levantarse y comenzando a caminar seguido por sus compañeros.

No paso mucho asta que llegaron a un taller en las orillas del pueblo, afuera había motos en venta exhibiéndose, al entrar, la castaña se sorprendió del lugar, en el suelo había vitro piso blanco, las paredes de color blanco y azul claro sin una mancha y buena iluminación, había una repisa a la entrada con algunas partes y otros accesorios y también varias motos recién reparadas exhibidas dentro del local a la espera de sus dueños.

"parece que ya terminaron con ella" escucho de pronto y se giro para ver a su amigo con una mano en el asiento de una WR450F YAMAHA blanca y roja.

"¿Es la tuya?" pregunto con esperanza y sorpresa en la voz.

"No, es la du un amigo" solo para decepcionarse después.

"¿Black? Hola viejo ¿Qué haces aquí?" ambos se giraron para ver a un hombre de piel morena con bigote que salía por una puerta, su ropa era vieja y manchada de aceite. Con una sonrisa le tendió una mano al azabache que la estrecho sin demora.

"Hola Raúl, vine por mi moto, ¿ya esta lista?" ante esta pregunta, Raúl volvió al apartado y salió con un vehículo que dejo asombrada a Amy: una YFZ R1 azul con detalles negros y blancos también YAMAHA.

"Quedo increíble" dijo su dueño al revisarla de cerca "Oye, si quieres yo me encargo de la de Aloone, voy a verlo hoy, se la puedo entregar" ante el ofrecimiento, Raúl asintió y tecleo unas cosas en la computadora del mostrador. Black la guardo en su capsula de almacenamiento que al instante se iluminó de rojo, estaba por completo llena.

Una vez afuera, saco otra capsula, pero esta era distinta, dentro tenia miniaturas de repuestos, aceite, cascos y otras cosas para motocicletas. Al instante saco dos cascos deportivos de esta y le entrego uno a su compañera.

"¿Y eso?" pregunto Amy con duda.

"¿Esto?" dijo señalando la capsula en su mano "es una capsula especial para guardar mi moto y otras cosas, como una caja de herramientas" le explico antes de guardarla, devolver a su Riolu a su pokéball y ponerse el casco, siendo imitado por la chica.

"Sujétate bien" le advirtió una vez los dos estuvieron arriba del vehículo, dos segundos después, el vehículo arranco tan rápido que, para no caerse, Amy tubo que abrazarse a Black.

"Lo siento" se trato de disculpar cuando noto bien lo que había hecho.

"No te preocupes, se así estas tranquila, no me molesta" dijo con su calma de costumbre, por su parte, una ligeramente sonrojada Amy se aferro un poco más por la velocidad, atravesando el pueblo en minutos y tomando el camino a la próxima ciudad.

**CONTINUARA…**

Y otro capitulo que termina, me disculpo por la tardanza, pero en las vacaciones hubo de todo menos tiempo para escribir, algo ilógico pero ya que, solo queda seguir adelante, espero tener la continuación pronto, ¿pero que tanto?, no lo se, por mientras, si quieren ver los vehículos, basta con que busquen el modelo en google imágenes.


End file.
